pinoyarktvfandomcom-20200214-history
TV5 (Philippines)
TV5 (formerly known as ABC 5) is a major Filipino commercial television network based in Novaliches, Quezon City, Philippines. It is owned and operated by the ABC Development Corporation, solely owned by MediaQuest Holdings, Inc., a wholly owned subsidiary of the beneficial trust fund of the Philippine Long Distance Telephone Company headed by business tycoon Manuel V. Pangilinan. History Pre-Martial Law (1960-1972) Joaquin "Chino" Roces, owner of the Manila Times was granted of a radio-TV franchise from Congress under Republic Act 2945 on June 19, 1960. He then founded the Associated Broadcasting Corporation with its first studios along Roxas Boulevard, becoming the fourth television network established in the country. ABC operated radio and television services from 1960 until September 21, 1972 when President Ferdinand E. Marcos declared Martial Law. Both ABC and the Manila Times were forcibly shut down as a result. 's (red=Luzon, green=Visayas, blue=Mindanao, and white circle at the middle=the world).]] After the People Power Revolution in 1986, Chino Roces made a successful representation with President Corazon Cojuangco-Aquino for the restoration of the network. New stockholders led by broadcast veteran Edward Tan and Chino Roces's son Edgardo then began the arduous task of resuming broadcasts. The Securities and Exchange Commission granted their application for an increase in capitalization and amendments to ABC’s articles of incorporation and by-laws. They were subsequently granted a permit to operate by the National Telecommunications Commission (NTC). Return to the airwaves (1992-2003) with the red curve at the top the logo and the cyclone logo on top of the "ABC" letters.]] ABC inaugurated its new studio complex and transmitter tower in San Bartolome, Novaliches, Quezon City in 1990, and began test broadcasts by the end of 1991; officially returning to the air as ABC on February 21, 1992. ABC acquired a new franchise to operate on December 9, 1994, under Republic Act 7831 signed by President Fidel V. Ramos. In the same year, it went on nationwide satellite broadcasting. In a surge of phenomenal growth, ABC earned its reputation as "The Fastest Growing Network" under new network executive Tina Monzon-Palma who served as Chief Operating Officer. In 2001, ABC began to produce local versions of The Price Is Right (hosted by Dawn Zulueta and later acquired by ABS-CBN); Wheel of Fortune (hosted by Rustom Padilla, later acquired by ABS-CBN); and Family Feud (hosted by Ogie Alcasid, later acquired by GMA Network). This was during the height of the game show frenzy within Philippine networks brought on by the success of IBC's Philippine editions of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? (hosted by Christopher de Leon which is now home of TV5 at present time hosted by Vic Sotto) and The Weakest Link (hosted by Edu Manzano). New management (2003-2008) and the red curve was dropped in the 2001 logo.]] In October 2003, ABC was acquired by a group led by businessman Antonio "Tonyboy" Cojuangco, Jr. former Chairman of the Philippine Long Distance Telephone Company (PLDT) and owner of Dream Satellite Broadcasting and Bank of Commerce, among other assets. The new management introduced many changes including a stronger news and public affairs division, modernization of its broadcast equipment, and the acquisition of broadcast rights of Philippine Basketball Association games. Additionally, the network also launched a new advertising campaign and slogan, "Iba Tayo!" ("We're Different!"), which emphasized the new lineup as being more distinct and new than what was being aired by its competitors at the time. In 2005, ABC won the "Outstanding TV station" award at the 2005 KBP Golden Dove Awards, with several other programs on the network also earning awards in their respective categories. Until the end of 2006, ABC was a member of the Family Rosary Crusade. Its religious pre-identification campaign "Please Pray the Rosary" was played before every program on the network until the "Iba Tayo!" re-imaging campaign. In early 2007, ABC implemented a series of budget cuts, primarily directed towards its news department, which laid off most of its employees. The cuts, held prior to the 2007 general elections, left ABC almost incapable of coverage. In November 2007, ABC debuted an array of new sports programming, including NBA basketball, pro boxing, and WWE events, as part of a new five-year deal with Solar Entertainment. However, due to their high costs, these programs were later dropped throughout 2008, and its NBA review show "House of Hoops" was cut back as well and eventually cancelled by April 2008. However, much of these programs, along with the PBA (as ABC elected not to renew its contract through the ended after the 2008 Fiesta Conference), would be picked up by RPN, who had begun a much wider partnership with Solar earlier in 2007. Re-launch as TV5 (2008-2010) In March 2008, ABC president and CEO Antonio Cojuangco announced that ABC had reached a partnership with MPB Primedia Inc., a local company backed by Media Prima Berhad of Malaysia as part of a long-term strategy to make the network more competitive. Cojuangco said MPB Primedia Inc., in principle, would produce and source most of the entertainment programs while ABC would continue to be responsible for news programming and operation of the stations. Christopher Sy was named CEO of MPB Primedia, Inc.; he served in that capacity until his resignation in January 2009 due to reported differences in management style. ABC "signs off" on August 8, 2008, and then aired a countdown to its re-launch for much of the next day until 19:00 PHT, when the network officially re-launched under its new name of TV5. The company operating TV5 is still, however, the ''ABC Development Corporation and Tonyboy Cojuangco will remain its CEO. Shall We Dance, some shows in Nick on TV5, Kerygma TV, Light Talk, and Sunday TV Mass were the only ABC programs that were carried-over to the line-up of TV5. In December 2008, a lawsuit was filed by GMA Network, Inc. against ABC, MPB, and MPB Primedia, alleging that TV5's lease of airtime to Media Prima was intended to circumvent regulations restricting foreign ownership of broadcasting companies. In response, ABC's media relations head Pat Marcelo-Magbanua reiterated that the network was a Filipino company which was self-registered and Filipino-run. Despite the lawsuit, the network's ratings were revitalized by the new management, as its audience share increased from 1.9% in July 2008 (prior to the re-branding) to 11.1% in September 2009.AGB-NMR Arianna MediaQuest era (2010-present) On October 20, 2009, Media Prima announced that it would be divesting its share in TV5 and selling it to the Philippine Long Distance Telephone Company's broadcasting division, MediaQuest Holdings, Inc. The acquisition was officially announced by chairman Manuel V. Pangilinan on March 2, 2010, along with the announcement of a new lineup of programming to debut on the network, along with a new campaign branding itself as the "Kapatid" ("sibling") network. Dream FM and its affiliate stations in other parts of the country remained under the Cojuangco management led by former ABC stockholder Anton Lagdameo. They became collectively known as the Dream FM Network, with TV5 as its licensee until June 2011. On October 1, 2010, TV5 took over the management of MediaQuest's Nation Broadcasting Corporation stations; DWFM was re-launched as a TV5-branded news radio station on November 8, 2010, Radyo5 92.3 NewsFM, and DWNB-TV was re-launched as AksyonTV on February 21, 2011, a news channel based on TV5's newscast ''Aksyon. By 2013, the network will complete the construction of its new headquarters, the 6,000-sqm TV5 Media Center located in Mandaluyong. Slogans ---- TV5 Stations Programming TV5's program lineup includes news and current affairs shows, variety shows, gag shows, dubbed foreign serials, children's shows, reality shows, and sports. On its second month since its re-launch last August 9, 2008, TV5 has been reportedly on Top 3 based on the AGB Nielsen survey. It also gained its rating on their morning block. Most watched of it is the Filipino dubbed SpongeBob SquarePants. But upon the year 2010, it began its competition with ABS-CBN and GMA Network. It began producing its first reality tabloid talk show, Face to Face. Upon October 2010, it gained popularity upon airing its first comedy game show Laugh or Lose. Most especially, it rose to the occasion by airing Willing Willie, hosted by Willie Revillame upon his defection from ABS-CBN. Kapatid TV5 TV5 programs are seen internationally via Kapatid TV5, and is currently available in Guam, the Middle East, North Africa, Europe, and the United States. References External links * www.tv5.com.ph * www.kapatidtv.com * Category:Associated Broadcasting Company Category:Philippine television networks Category:Television channels and stations established in 1960 Category:Television channels and stations disestablished in 1972 Category:Television channels and stations established in 1992 Category:TV5 (Philippines)